CorSec Uniform Guide
Duty Uniform A brown, turtleneck-like, long-sleeved shirt is worn under a dark green, high-collared, sleeveless jumpsuit. The front of the jumpsuit has a flap that crosses over the body from left to right and is held closed by a hidden fastener. The upper part of the jumpsuit is cut rather triangularly, tapering to the waist where a black belt is buckled into place. The legs of the jumpsuit are loose, allowing for ease of movement, the cuffs of which are tucked into boots that are made of brown hide. *Details can be added, such as the weapons that are holstered/sheathed at the hip (IR-5 Blaster Pistol and vibroknife) as well as the small pin upon the right side of the collar that is used to signify rank. Dress Uniform Similar to the duty office in design, the dress uniform is black-on-black, turtleneck-like shirt under a tunic, which are worn with black dress pants. The tunic, like the duty uniform’s jumpsuit, closes in front via a triangular flap that crosses from left to right and is held in place via an unseen fastener. A black belt is worn at the waist and black boots are worn, polished leather rather than hide, which the legs of the pants will be tucked into. *At the right hip a dress saber will be worn and the personnel’s rank pin will be worn upon the collar at the right. Armor This armor is made from lightweight metalloid and is designed in such a manner as to not prohibit movement in battle. The plaiting itself is green, several shades lighter than the uniforms, and at the right shoulder one’s rank insignia can be found stenciled upon it in subdued colors. It gives slight protection from energy attacks as well as those of a physical nature. *Weapons that the personnel are commonly armed with should be mentioned as being sheathed or holstered at the hip via some sort of utility belt that is either black or green in color. Belt pouches can also be mentioned as a means for small items to be kept on one's person. Flight Suit The flightsuits are all black, styled after those of the TIE fighter pilots, complete with built in life-support and helmet. The only difference is that the Imperial insignia upon the helmet is replaced with that of CorSec. Gloves and boots, also black, are worn. *A hold-out blaster is issued, worn holstered to the thigh of the pilot. General Appearance All CorSec personnel will be well groomed at all times. Hair length will be kept at about shoulder length and neatly styled. Females with hair longer than shoulder length will have it pulled into a ponytail or some similar style that will draw it up to shoulder length or shorter (bun, braids, etc.). Lekku and other such appendages will be kept about the body in such a manner that they will not interfere with movement as well as to aid in keeping a tidy appearance. Facial hair will be kept trimmed to a specified length and nails shall be kept clean as well as trimmed. Rank Insignia Insignia pins are worn at the right side of the collar and are roughly one inch squared. These are to be in place at all times when in uniform. The only possible exception is when in armor where a stencil upon the right shoulder plate would be used in lieu of a pin and would be considerably larger than the pins to make them easier to see during combat. The insignias are as follows. #'Officer' — Black field with a red vertical stripe #'Corporal' — Black field with a red vertical stripe with a single white star on the left side of the stripe. #'Sergeant' — Black field with a red vertical stripe with two white stars, one on each side of the stripe. #'Lieutenant' — Red field with a white vertical stripe. #'Captain' — Red field with a black vertical stripe. #'Major' — Red field with a black vertical stripe with one white star at the left of the stripe. #'Lt. Colonel' — Red field with a black vertical stripe but with a white star on each side of the stripe. #'Colonel' — Silver field with single black star at the center. #'Regional Director' — Silver field with two black stars sitting side by side. #'Director' — Silver field with three black stars arranged in a triangular pattern. OOC Note These are just guides and not meant to be copied word for word. ---- Category:Description Guides